Un golpe de suerte
by Ada Ross
Summary: Cuando le vio acercarse, sólo pudo pensar: ¡¿Ese hombre es Alphonse Elric! Alphonse/Paninya. Oneshot. Post-manga.


Si Fullmetal Alchemist fuera mío... no, mejor que sea de Arakawa. Su mente es más retorcida.

* * *

**Un golpe de suerte**

* * *

Las celebraciones multitudinarias en Central se habían convertido en una práctica habitual desde que el ex coronel Mustang ascendiese al cargo de general del cuerpo militar. Cualquier excusa era apropiada, y todas iban encaminadas a la inauguración del nuevo centro social, a la apertura de la nueva línea de ferrocarril que unía norte y sur del país y demás cuestiones importantes que podían generar fiestas repipis en salones de baile de corte barroco. Aquella ocasión era el quinto aniversario de la creación del Parlamento de Amestris y, por ende, el fin de una longeva dictadura. Sin duda alguna, motivo de jolgorio para una ciudad entera.

Lo que Paninya todavía se cuestionaba es cómo y por qué había acabado en aquella recepción de un prestigioso hotel de Central, abarrotado de petulantes personajes de la cúpula política, militar y cultural de todo Amestris. Todo fue _por culpa _de Winry. Ésta le había dicho que Edward y Alphonse habían recibido invitaciones para la fiesta que se iba a celebrar en conmemoración del aniversario -invitaciones expedidas por Mustang, claro-. En aquel momento no vio nada malo en pasar una noche divertida con amigos, más en una ciudad como Central. Hasta que cruzó las puertas robustas de madera y entró en una especie de nueva dimensión; al menos para una chica de las tierras del sur, acostumbrada a escenarios más desérticos y campestres, y menos urbanitas. Sin embargo, apartó esos pequeños prejuicios hacia los vanidosos peces gordos y decidió disfrutar de la velada. Bailó con Winry hasta que los tacones de ésta decidieron darle un poco la vara y empezaron a rebelarse. Conoció al famoso grupito de subalternos de Mustang, algunos algo bebidos ya y con la lengua suelta -Havoc y Breda, si no recordaba mal-, y pudo reírse un buen rato. También lo hizo cuando contempló el rostro contraído de terror de Edward, al ser arrastrado literalmente a la pista de baile por Winry.

Pero ahora ella se había quedado sentada (aunque sus automails soportasen, comenzaba a sentirse agotada después del ajetreo) sobre la repisa de una ventana, alejada de gentío y del sonido ensordecedor de la música y los gritos. De lejos veía la figura del comandante Armstrong, embutido en un esmoquin, que no pasaba desapercibido; a su lado, una parejita sonreía ante algún comentario del hombre (María y Denny, había dicho Edward). Sonrió, y sintió extrañamente que no le importaría pasar en Central un par de días más (aunque por descontado prefería el ambiente rudo y acogedor de ese reducto de mecánicos llamado Rush Valley¡faltaría más!). Pero sí, Central no había resultado ser una ciudad tan desagradable después de todo.

Absorta en esos pensamientos, no reparó en una figura de estatura considerable que se aproximaba a ella.

—¡Paninya!—exclamó una voz masculina, sospechosamente conocida.

La chica volteó la cabeza…

… pestañeo, tragó saliva y sintió que sus en sus pulmones no entraba _suficiente _oxígeno. No.

¿ESE _HOMBRE _ERA ALPHONSE ELRIC? Oh. Dios. Mío.

—Por fin te encuentro. Winry me contó que ibas a venir y te he estado buscando.

Él siguió hablando; pero Paninya no articuló palabra alguna, todavía intentando asimilar el choque. Ella había conocido en primera instancia a aquel Alphonse de catorce años encerrado en un armatoste de acero, que le daba aspecto feroz y ocultaba una personalidad más que cándida. Algunos años después, cuando el joven ya había recuperado su cuerpo y todos los líos en los que los Elric andaban metidos cesaron, se volvieron a reencontrar en una visita a Rush Valley. Le pareció muy guapo, claro. Ella era una chica de dieciocho años capaz de percibir esos detalles. Pasó sin mayores problemas. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, puesto que al parecer había estado de viaje por Xing y más tarde trabajando en Central.

Y, dios mío, pensó Paninya, cómo cambian las personas en poco más de un año. Quizás era el traje negro. O el perfume, mezcla de dulzón con un aroma personal. O simplemente el porte, los ademanes. No sabía qué era, y realmente _le importaba un bledo_. El único pensamiento que su cabeza aprehendía era el hecho de que Alphonse era excesivamente atractivo. Y de que eso le iba a causar problemas -empezando por la sequedad de boca-.

—¿Paninya?—Alphonse había estado hablando sobre esto y aquello, y ella no se había enterado de una sola palabra—. Estás pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Una mirada cálida y preocupada de esos ojos acaramelados no ayudaba, en absoluto, a su estado actual. Por primera vez en su vida, Paninya se sentía como una quinceañera.

—Eh, sí, sí, no te preocupes—sonrió, quitándole hierro al asunto—; sólo estaba algo ida. ¿Qué decías?

—Hm, tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacías aquí sola.

¿Empleaba esa sonrisa desarmadora siempre, o era una técnica que había aprendido recientemente?

—Estaba cansada de dar más vueltas—rió, sin poder disimular un deje nervioso—. Me han presentado a no sé cuanta gente nueva y Winry me ha matado en la pista—añadió, rascándose la nuca.

Alphonse dejó escapar una carcajada. _Peligrosa_, y Paninya notó un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Lo de Winry ha sido un precalentamiento. ¿Bailarías conmigo?

Que alguien levante la mano si hubiese sido capaz de negárselo.

**x x x**

Cerca de una hora después, Paninya descansaba recostada sobre la balaustrada de la terraza exterior. Dio gracias por que los automails no estuviesen tan avanzados como para transmitir sensaciones, porque de haber sido así… ella ya estaría de camino al otro barrio. Alphonse había resultado ser un habilidoso bailarín, y la suerte quiso que todas las canciones moviditas del repertorio sonasen una detrás de otra, para desgracia de las piernas de Paninya. Por suerte, Al era un acompañante caballeroso _-¿quién lo dudaba?-_ y le había ofrecido descansar un poco fuera y tomar algo.

Sin embargo, la idea de salir a la terraza no era tan buena como le había parecido al principio. Paninya no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo mental para percatarse de que ésa era la zona de parejitas. Porque sí, aquello estaba atestado de hombres y mujeres arrinconados en oscuras esquinas, al amparo de la intimidad que ofrecían unos setos enormes repartidos por toda la balconada. Sobraba decir que aquello no era la sala de conversaciones, precisamente. Pero Alphonse, o no lo había notado, o era digno de un premio a la mejor actuación. _Pero es Al, seguro que el pobre no se ha dado cuenta… _pensó Paninya, que no concebía la idea de que Al hubiera insinuado de forma tan directa algo así. O quizás es que, en realidad, pensar que _sí_ lo hacía era lo que más le gustaba del asunto.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propias cavilaciones que apenas se percató de la presencia de Alphonse justo a su lado, con los brazos apoyados sobre la balaustrada de piedra y mirándola desde arriba.

—Creo que me he pasado un poco—comentó, con una media sonrisa—; para la próxima seré más considerado.

Paninya chasqueó la lengua y le devolvió el gesto.

—Ha valido la pena. Bailas muy bien.

Un leve rubor se asomó en las mejillas del chico.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Silencio relativo, claro: la música procedente de la fiesta y los susurros de las parejas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho de la terraza comenzaban a transformar aquella ausencia de palabras en una situación incómoda. Paninya se amonestó mentalmente; pero después de todo, en su vida había estado en una situación como ésa. Claro que un pasado de ladronzuela no ayudaba. Y ella era una de esas chicas despreocupadas que nunca se interesaban demasiado por detalles sobre hombres, citas y cosas así. _Espera, un momento… ¿he dicho "cita"?_

Por suerte, Al se adelantó a su línea de pensamientos.

—¿Te las ha hecho Winry?—preguntó, mientras señalaba las piernas aparentemente normales de ella. Paninya respondió con una sonrisa amplia (muy en parte por el hecho de que él hubiese hablado primero).

—Sí. Son una especie de "piel" para los implantes. Me las regaló para que pudiese llevar una falda—añadió, con tono risueño.

—Winry hizo bien. Hoy estás realmente guapa.

Se quedó petrificada. De nuevo, no sabía qué pensar. Sería cosa, quizás, de la edad, pensó; pero lo cierto es que Alphonse había adquirido la capacidad de resultar desconcertante. Albergaba aún ese aire candoroso de años atrás, y sin embargo no podía negar con rotundidad que en verdad Alphonse Elric medía todas y cada una de sus palabras. ¿Invitarla a bailar, adularla? O lo hacía con esa inocencia de los niños pequeños que desconocen el torbellino de emociones que pueden causar meras palabras; o era todo calculado con meticulosidad. Él seguía sonriendo, sus pupilas doradas con la vista fija en ella. Tragó saliva. Abrió la boca para responder un escueto y tímido "gracias", cuando una balada lenta y melosa comenzó a sonar.

Acto seguido, Alphonse se cuadró delante de ella y ofreció su mano. Como antes. Aquella sonrisa podía causar verdaderos estragos; se compadeció mentalmente de sí misma.

—¿Un último baile? Para cerrar la noche.

Incapaz de negarse, Paninya se reincorporó y con un saltito bajó de la balaustrada. Tomó la mano del joven y éste, caballeroso, la condujo hacia el centro. El estómago de Paninya comenzaba a sufrir las malditas mariposas de las que siempre hablaban las chicas enamoradizas. Eran reales, y ella sentía que iba estallar de un momento a otro. O a derretirse. Oh, qué más daba.

Alphonse la guió, pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la aproximó aún más hacia él. Paninya, como por instinto, siguió el protocolo de las baladas y rodeó el cuello de Al con sus propios brazos. Agradeció en silencio ser, al menos, una chica de estatura media alta porque el hermano menor había resultado ser bastante más alto que el mayor. Paradojas de la vida.

Paninya estuvo segura que a partir de ese momento sería incapaz de pensar con racionalidad. Estaban muy, muy cerca; el mismo olor dulce y agradable que despedía Al ahora la envolvía por completo y supo con certeza que ese aroma sería difícil de olvidar; el joven no apartaba la mirada de ella, que se escondía un poco tras algún mechón oscuro de cabello. Maldita sea, pensaba¡si hasta podía escuchar su respiración! -incluso por encima de la música-. Para colmo de "males" (otra cosa no, pero lo peor de aquella situación es que no había nada absolutamente malo), Alphonse había subido sus manos con disimulo un poco y ahora acariciaba con la yema de los dedos su columna, moviéndolos de una forma tan lenta que podría haber pasado desapercibida. De no haber sido él, claro. Otra vez¿era a propósito, o sólo un gesto más, libre de segundas intenciones? Aunque Paninya no estaba en condiciones de teorizar sobre ello con claridad.

Mientras se mecían dando vueltas, pausados y al ritmo suave de la melodía, la jovencita de tez morena no pudo evitar imitar el jugueteo de Alphonse. Sólo que ella repartía las delicadas caricias por la nuca del muchacho, rozando las hebras de cabello que la alcanzaban. No podía afirmarlo a ciencia cierta, pero habría jurado que la sonrisa esbozada de él se amplió un poco más. Un temblor atravesó todo su cuerpo. ¿Era su imaginación, o estaba tiritando de puros nervios? Hizo memoria y no recordó una situación en la que se hubiese sentido de la misma forma que lo hacía allí, estrechada en los brazos de un amigo que, oh fatalidad, ahora mismo era el hombre más _jodidamente _guapo de todo el país. Y, encima, encantador.

Abstraída en su propio caos interior, apenas se dio cuenta de que la canción había tocado fin y de que ellos dos estaban parados. Quietos, pero sin soltar el agarre el uno del otro.

—¿Vuelves mañana a Rush Valley?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Parpadeó y alzó el rostro para observarle.

—Sí, el señor Garfiel nos necesitaba para unas reformas en el taller y nos pidió…

El resto de la oración se perdió en el fondo de algún recodo de la mente de Paninya.

Alphonse Elric había atrapado su mentón con una mano y, segundos después, los labios de ambos estaban unidos el uno contra el otro. Su cabecita registró lo que sucedía: la estaba besando. Oh sí. Y antes de que le diese tiempo a romper el contacto y desmayarse como si acabara de ver una riada de sangre, sus manos tomaron iniciativa propia, aferraron su agarre al cuello e instaron al joven a ahondar. Él obedeció, y Paninya notó los dedos un tanto temerosos de Alphonse subiendo por su espalda y sus brazos aún más ceñidos alrededor de su cintura.

Permanecieron así unos pocos minutos, que para ella fueron horas. Y de no ser porque empezaba a necesitar una bocanada de aire, se hubiera quedado así toda la noche. Cuando se separaron, Paninya notó la brisa fresca por primera vez sobre sus labios humedecidos. Hacía algo de frío, y la sensación de mareo empezó a desvanecerse. Pestañeó varias veces, pero la visión de Alphonse aún a escasos centímetros de su rostro confirmaba que todo había sido real, y no producto de una imaginación febril.

Ahora venía la vergüenza. Sin embargo, Al pareció sobreponerse y rompió el hielo primero.

—Iré a la estación, mañana por la mañana. ¿Te parece bien?

Paninya se demoró unos segundos, pero al final captó el mensaje.

—¡Claro! Es decir, por supuesto… —farfulló a media voz. Él respondió con una sonrisa.

—Pues… —dudó—… buenas noches, entonces.

Paninya asintió, aún con expresión de boba -o eso le parecía a ella-. Alphonse se despidió, cortés y radiante, y poco a poco vislumbró su figura desapareciendo entre la barahúnda de invitados. Entonces, respiró. Profundamente.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción esbozada, Paninya recordó la inmensa suerte que había tenido años atrás al robarle el reloj de plata a aquel chico menudito acompañado por una armadura. Un golpe de suerte, como suelen decir.

**-FIN-**

* * *

¿Se nota demasiado que pierdo las bragas por Al? -silba-. Como me dijo Serena M. Lupin, esto podría ser un Al/cualquier chica más que Al/Paninya XD. (Gracias a ella por el beteo, as always :3). Hablando en serio, la parejita me pareció muy mona, el plotbunny atacó mi cerebro y yo lo dejé caer de esta forma. Con el respaldo de Serena xd. A pesar de las claras inclinaciones fangirleras de esto, espero que os guste :D.


End file.
